Two months
by Sara-fan
Summary: The PD sends the graveyard shift on a two month vacation. Better then it sounds. But, what if they can't leave? R
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

The rental van traveled down the long dirt road, mountains on one side, the ocean on another. Grissom driving, Catherine in the front passenger seat, Sara and Greg in the middle bench seat, Warrick and Nick in the back. Warrick and Nick were watching a football game on their portable TV, Sara was sleeping and Greg was staring out the window. Grissom and Catherine having a quiet talk.

"C'mon..C'mon! Score already! What are you waiting for!!" Nick was yelling at the TV.

"I'v seen this game. He's going to miss." Warrick said, his attention fading from the game. Nick glared at him, then turned back to the game. "He shoots....he shoots and he....." The TV lost reception. "What the hell!" Nick yelled. They had been on this road trip for three hours already, and that TV was the only thing keeping his attention.

Catherine looked back and smiled. "Welcome to the wilderness. No electricity, and no reception." Nick frowned and put the TV on the floor. "Hey you keep it down Please!" Greg said desperately, pointing at Sara, who was sleeping on his shoulder. "Don't wake her up! This is the only way I can say I slept with Sara!" Sara punched him in the arm, and rolled over to sleep by the window. Nick and Catherine laughed, grissoms attention kept to the road. "Oh shot down Greg! Better luck next time!" Warrick said, leaning over, and punching him in the arm where Sara did.

"When your done beating each other up, you could look out the window and see where we will be staying for the next two months." Grissom said, pulling into a dirt driveway. They looked up to a beautiful cabin. Its was nicely sized, with red shutters and a red roof. It had a wrap around porch upstairs and a half porch downstairs. The stairs were freshly painted green, and the front yard had a tire swing, and a normal swing. They all had to agree, that it was beautiful. Grissom was even beginning to lose his doubts about the PD sending them on this vacation. What he was most nervouse about though, was spending two months with Sara. It's not that he didn't want to, because he did. Oh yes he did.

Sara got out first, and opened the trunk of the van. She grabbed her bags, and walked towards the cabin, staring at its beauty. She ran up the steps and opened the front door. She threw her bags on the frontroom floor, and looked around. The frontroom had a humungous fireplace, and three couches all in a semicircle. She grabbed her bags again and went upstairs, eager to pick her room first. She chose one that had a fireplace, double windows and a large bed. It looked like heaven. She layed on her bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Getting settled

Chapter 2

Everyone except Grissom went to explore the house, and choose their rooms. Instead, Grissom left his stuff in the van, and went out to explore the grounds. He walked to the back of the house, and was amazed by the beauty of the backyard. It had large porch, with a swing on it. Their was a fountain off to the side of the yard, and in the middle was something that looked like a japanese garden. The enterence to the garden was surrounded by flowers growing around an arch. Grissom went into the garden, to find himself surrounded in semi darkness. The tree's were thick, but beautiful. There was a pond near the edge of the petal covered path. A light blue bench was right beside the pond, along with a statue of the goddess Aphrodite. The japanese garden led to the shoreside. Grissom stepped out into the bright, hot sun. He looked around and was again, stricken with the beauty of the place. There was a small cliff to the left, with a little waterfall pouring down from it. The ocean had small waves coming in, and it looked like the tide was coming in. Grissom sat on a rock by the cliff, and watched the ocean until the sun went down. Then went back to the house to get a room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was sitting on the couch in the downstairs frontroom, watching Nick, Warrick and Greg play some insane game they brought with them. Nick and Warrick we're ganging up against Greg, who didn't know how to play.

Greg rolled a three on the dice. "So..this means I won this round right?" Greg asked.

"Uh..no no. It means that you lose a turn and you have to give your winnings to me." Warrick said smiling slyly. Nick looked at Warrick, waiting for him to give him half the winnings. Warrick smiled at Nick sweetly and said "I won it fair and square. Mine"

Nick laughed. Warrick rolled the dice and got a three. "Oh, that means I get your winnings. Sorry I can't let you keep half, but I won it fair and square." Nick said, taking Warricks money. "Hey Greg!" Catherine said, "I think they're playing you." Greg looked at Nick and Warrick, thinking hard. Then he grabbed their money and ran upstairs, Nick and Warrick following, colleding with Sara, who was on her way down. Sara regained her balance, then fingured them as they turned the corner. She smiled and ran downstairs.

"Have you seen Grissom?" Catherine asked her.

"Yeah, he's upstairs unpacking. He got last choice of rooms, so he's bitter at what he was stuck with." Sara said, somewhat amused.

"His fault. Are you hungry?" Catherine asked. "What is there to make here."

"I'll check. Do you know anyone that would deliver out here?" Sara said jokingly. Then she went into the kitchen in search for food. "This fridge is stocked!" Sara said surprised. "Are you sure noone else is living here?"

"Yeah" Cath replied. "The PD uses this for employees who are way too stressed out. Losing their touch. Think their trying to tell us something?" Cath grinned.

Nick came downstairs, his hand full of money. "I heard you all talking about food. Im going to cook! What do you all want?"

"You cook Nick?" Sara asked.

"Of course. Master chef. So, to prove my skills, i am making kraft dinner."

"Oh yum" Said Sara and Cath in unison.

------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW. ANOTHER CHAPTER?


	3. Over Dinner

Hey! Did you all know the Eric (greg sanders) practically made out with Marilyn Manson? Dont believe me? Watch mansons music video sAINT and look for him! He comes and and licks his neck and stuff. The bad hottie :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara sat at the round maple table, eating Nick's craft dinner.

"See? I bet you've never tasted KD this good." Nick said, grinning.

"Oh yeah. It taste's so different then the macaroni I make Lindsey." Catherine said sarcastically.

Greg came bounding down the stairs, slightly angry.

"They locked me in a closet! Warrick and Nick locked me in a closet! Thats so unfair! It was two against one. I claim a rematch against one of them!" Greg yelled, his cheeks turning red.

Warrick sighed, and stood up.

"Alright then Greg. You think it was unfair? Lets go." He said.

"Ha, I could beat you with my hand behind my back!" Greg said smugly, before taking off up the stairs.

"Yeah, picture that." He said to himself, before taking off after him, making Grissom press himself against the wall to avoid getting hit.

"I have to spend two months with them?" Grissom asked sadly.

They all smiled, except Grissom, and continued eating.

"Kraft dinner?" Grissom asked, skeptical.

"Well, since noone felt like cooking.." Sara said looking at Nick.

Sara got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Im going to go explore. Thanks for the dinner Nicky." She said before walking out the front door.

"Well, im going to bed." Catherine said. "It's been a long ride up here."

"Yeah, Im going to join you." Nick said, "I meant sleep. In my own room. Get your mind out of the gutter." He finished, before going down the hallway to the right of the stairs to his room. Catherine made her way upstairs to the room across from Sara's.

Warrick came downstairs, looking very pleased with himself.

"What did you do to him?" Grissom asked, hoping it wasn't too bad. All they needed was their expert DNA tech to be hurt. That would lead to an investigation..it'd become a whole big thing. They didn't need that.

"I locked him in a close." Warrick sayed before going down the hall to the room beside Nick's.

"I hope he can get out!" Grissom called down to Warrick.

He went over to the couch and sat down with his Anthropology Monthly, with a faint hope that one day, he will see Teri on one of those pages. He was just getting to a good part, when he heard a thumping on the stairs. He swung around to see Greg limping down.

"Im fine." He said, slightly out of breath. "I could of got him down too! I just got distracted. He's not so tough, I can take him anytime."

Grissom stared at him, unaware he was still talking.

"You know, i'll get him another day. Im just going to go to bed." He limped down the hall way and and into his room across from Warrick and Nick's.

Grissom turned back to his magazine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quietly opened the front door, careful not to wake anyone. She snuck into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Sara?"

She jumped, almost dropping her glass.

"Holy shit Grissom." Sara said, getting her breath back. "Could you at least tell someone when your sitting in the dark alone?"

"Sorry. What took you so long?" He asked, curiously.

"I explored the forest, found a garden, and got distraced by the Ocean. I love the Ocean. So beautiful."

'yes you are,' he though, but instead he say'd, "Yeah it is. I agree."

'Im going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow." She say'd before heading up the stairs.

Grissom sighed and got comfy on the couch again.


End file.
